24 Hours
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: Im taking over the story, '24 Hours', by TheRescuer2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! So I took over the story, 24 Hours, by TheRescuer2. So here it goes, hope you like it.**

**Hour 11**

**10:00 A.M.**

Passed out on the couch, Logan Mitchell tosses and turns, throwing his arms around in a phsycotic matter, kicking and knocking things over, he finally pops up and wipes sweat off his forehead.

_Oh my gosh. It was just a dream._

The naive boy glances at the clock. 10:00 A.M.

Practically sleep deprived, he gets up,and the memories from last night reminice in his head.

He can no longer convince himself that this wasnt a dream. That this wasnt true.

Especailly after the nightmare he just had.

He dreamt he was at the press confrence, and he & the other guys admitted thier secrets, resulting in disastorous results.

Everybody hated them, and the scene was pretty stereotypical, too:_ They were throwing tomatoes at him._

Even though it was just a dream, Logan couldnt help the fact but think this was what was going to actually happen at the confrence.

What if it does? If all his fans hate him now? Think he's a freak? Hate his guts? Will he be mocked by society? Feel shame, and the need to hide himself from the rest of the world?

The raven haired boy quickly gets up and rushes to James & Kendall.

The two boys are sitting in the room, glancing over a peice of paper.

"What's that?" Logan queitly asks, standing in the doorway.

"Its...uhm...it...flew in through the window." James stuttered, scratching his head.

Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Look for yourself," Kendall threw it towards Logan.

The boy reads it over and over, as if expecting the wording on the paper to change and say something else. He look up at Kendall, green eyes meeting brown, and Logan crumples up the paper, then throws it at the wall.

Logan takes a deep breath and sits down on Kendall bed, then calls in Carlos.

As soon as all the boys were in the room, Logan spoke up.

"I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeh...I mean, about us going to that confrence today. What if it doesnt work out well? What it...everyone hates us?"

James stood up, "I think we need to rethink this."

Logan nodded, "Yes. We do."

Kendall stands up, "We cant just give up. Like this, right here. _We_ are a_ team._ Now despite our current hatred for eachother, I feel we should all work together and find out where our loved ones are! Whos with me?" Kendall puts out his hand.

"I am." Logan puts his hand in the middle with Kendall's.

"Im in." James nods, and puts in his hand, as well.

"Im in too." Carlos says, putting his hand in, too.

The boys all throw thier hands up in the air, like a team does right before they play a game, and after thier coach gives them a pep talk, and they all yell, "Yeh!"

Suddenly, another bottle, comes flying through the window and hits Carlos in the head, "Ow."

Kendall picks it up, takes out the paper, attempting to read it. Rolling his eyes at his extremly annoying dyslexia, he hands it over to James to read.

_I can help you find your loved ones. Meet me in the lobby right in front of the elavator at 11:00, on the dot._

**A/N- Hope you liked it, I tried, but I dont think anything can beat the amsome awsomeness of TheRescuer2's fantastic writting. Anyway, I have ALOT more than you think coming, a whole lot more. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have a feeling Im not going to be updating this all that fast, because I have midterm exams aproaching soon. I will try, though. Anyway, thanx for the reviews guys, next chapter.**

**Hour 12**

**11:00 A.M.**

"Where are they?"

"I dont know."

"Well it's 11:00."

"We dont even know what this guy looks like. It could be anyone here."

Standing right infront of the elavators, Kendall looks around at the several residents lounging around the lobby in the Palm Woods.

Carlos glances at his watch again, then stamps his foot, and sighs.

A dinging sound goes off, and the elavators slide open. All four boys grow eager as the doors take thier sweet slow time to open, just to become dissapointed when the doors open to an empty shaft.

Dumbfounded, the boys mouths drop to the ground. Then James' eye catches something on the floor of the elavator, and he picks it up. "Its a note."

"Well open it." Logan rushes him.

"Okay, okay." The brunette pops open the bottle and retrieves the note.

"What's it say?"

_Your loved ones will be found shortly. All you need to do is follow the map plastered on the back of this note. Along the way, you will pick up clues. Good Luck._

James binks a few times before turning the note over and scanning over the map.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asks, dumbly.

"..I...I guess we gotta follow this map." Kendall concludes.

"But what if it's a trap?" Logan questions, being his typical paranoid self.

James shrugs, "I think we have to follow our hearts. Do we love these people enough to risk our own lives for them?"

James' deep thinking drilled into the guys minds for the rest of the day, before coming to thier final descision.

Kendall, James, Carlos ans Logan all met in apartment 2J at 11:30.

"We leave at noon."

**A/N- Okay, so I know this was oddly short. But I really dont want to change the format of the writting or anything, and the first 10 chapters of the story were short, and I just want to continue it the way it was. So theres actually no guarantee that next chapter will be as short as the first few, but I will try to keep the same format as the Rescuer2. Anyway, Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanx for the reviews guys. I feel good about this chapter. I dont want to give anything away, but the rest of this story may remind you of the Drake&Josh Go Hollywood movie, if you've ever seen it.**

**Hour 13**

**12:00 AM**

The four boys are giving it all, they are going to take what comes and keep on going. They dont know what they're doing, exactly where they're going, who they are supposed to meet with, or worse, this may be a trap.

But they take what comes and they keep on going, leaning on eachother's shoulders, struggling, and trying thier best to retrieve thier loved ones.

But will they make it out alive?

Its as if, preparing to join the war. You dont know what's going to happen. You dont know where your going to be five days from now, if this is the last time your ever going to see your loved ones.

But you go anyway. To some, it's a pride thing. For other's, its out of respect, and for most, it's basically to save your loved ones. People enter the war all the time- mainly for one thing, to make this land a better country for your loved ones.

So now it's just four teenage boys, going out there, no clue what thier future looks like, no clue what theyre doing nor if it's going to work out, but its to save thier loved ones.

So they outta make the best of it.

"Who invented the spoon?"

Sitting in the driver's seat, Logan peered through the above mirror and glanced at Carlos in the backseat, "Your so random."

Carlos leaned his head back, "Seriously."

Logan shrugged, "I dont know. Spoony Spoonicus."

The latino took a moment to ponder that thought, "Is that like when you told me John Crap-ford invented the portapotty?"

Logan, James, and Kendall couldnt help but laugh.

"Kendall, hand me the map, would you?"

"Sure thing." Sitting in the passenger's seat, the blonde reached across to grab the map, and handed it to his friend.

Logan glanced over it, and then as soon as he took his eyes off the road, the boys heard a bump.

Logan groaned, and all four boys got out of the car.

"Alright, what did we hit?" Kendall asked, closing the car door.

They came face to face with three little boys, in the middle, a red headed kid, holding a remote control, but no sign of a toy car.

Logan swing his head back, "Ohh noo." he moaned, then looked under his car.

Right there was a crushed toy car, underneath his tire.

"Hey, listen Im sorry buddy-"

"Wait," Logan was cut off by the little red haired kid, "Arent you guys..oh my gosh!"

Then the boy pulled four I.D. cards out of his back pocket, with the guys' pictures on them, and thier socail security numbers written under thier photo.

"Logan Mitchell." The boy whispered.

Suspicous, Logan stepped closer and closely observed the boy, speechless. They looked eachother dead in the eye, brown eyes meeting blue, and Logan wound up enough courage to spit out, "How..what..huh?"

"Let me handle this," James broke in, with a slight chuckle, "obviously, he's a fan of BTR, duh." James stated, like it was obvious. The long haired boy pulled a pen out of his back pocket, and grabbed the kid's arm, about to sign his arm.

"No! Get away you freak!" To James' surprise, the boy exclaimed.

"Then how do you-"

The kid cut Kendall off, "Why dont you ask my daddy?" The kid asked with an evil smirk, "He and his buddy got a whole crew out looking for you guys...something about, admiting a secret...? And- oh look..here they are now."

The boys backed up, nervous smiles on thier faces. What a way to meet up with the blackmailer's son, huh?

Suddenly the boys backed up into two sightly large men. Frightened, the boys look up to come face to face with them and gulp.

One man rests a hand on Logan's shoulder, and in fear, Logan snaps his eyes shut, as if the man would just, miraculously dissapear.

"Tried to run away from your secrets, eh?"

**A/N- Ooh, Im soo evil. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing, guys :) Next chapter!**

**Hour 14**

**1:00 PM**

Thrown into the backseat of a van, the four friends struggle for freedom from the duct tape imprisoning thier mouths, and the ropes insurfacing thier bodies.

Against his will, James wrestles with one of the tough men, "Y-you cant do this! I..no! My face, its too pretty to be kidnapped! No, let go!"

**"**Get in the car, kid."

The tall brunette was thrown into the car, hard, on top of his best friends and crushing them, then duct tape shut his ranting mouth.

The boys heard the car engine go off, and soon felt the car begin to drive off.

"So," the man in the drivers seat began slowly, "You thought you boys could escape from your secrets, eh?"

Due to being duct taped, the boys found themselves at lost for a response.

The driver went on, "Where exactly did you plan on going, to begin with?" He paused, and then went on with a long rant about the press confrence tonight, and supposive 'consequences'.

Meanwhile, in the backseat, the boys struggled to escape.

James hit the floor of the backseat, and bit his lip to prevent from screaming. Finally able to get the duct tape off his mouth, Logan used his teeth to untie himself. Without any further ado, he freed his friends, as well.

The boys silently cheered to themselves, and looked at the driver, and the man in the passenger seat. The boys got in close to eachother, and Carlos whispered, "We have to get out of this car."

Logan smacked him in the back of the head, "Tell me something I dont already know."

James then began singing, Selena Gomez's song, 'Tell me something I dont know'

Kendall shushed everybody, "Guys!" He whispered hoarsely, "On the count of three, we all have to duck, and roll."

"Out of the car?" Logan nearly screamed.

Kendall clamped a hand over Logan's mouth, "Shhhh!"

"Do you want to get free or not?" James asked.

The raven haired boy sighed, "Alright."

"Good," Kendall began, as he and James put thier hands on the door to the left, and Logan and Carlos put thier hands on the right side car door, "One..."

Logan gulped. A memory from his childhood flashed before his eyes. He was ten, and was playing in his driveway, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

_Logan hit the puck with his hockey stick, and it hit his garage door. "He shoots, and scores! The crowd goes wild!"_

_Logan silently cheers to himself, and reaches for the puck again. Completely oblivious to his surroundings, Logan heard a car speeding up, and before he knows it, hes hit by the car and the naive boy practically flies back and hits the garage door._

_Once his mind stops spinning, Logan's vision finally makes out his father standing over him._

_"Dad, what happened?"_

_"You idiot, you werent looking when you were playing in the driveway. I hit you with my car. Now go clean up, your getting blood everywhere you worthless peice of trash!"_

Logan gulps, as sweat trickles down his forehead, and he hears Kendall whisper, "Two..."

"Wait, Kendall!"

The blonde stops, kind of irratated, "What?"

Logan swallows hard, "I..I cant..."

James crawls over and puts a reasuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "Logan.." he stressed, "Why are you so scared?"

Kendall watches as his naive friend's face turns red, "Does this have anything to do..with your..you know...secret?"

Logan takes a deep breath, and looks up to see his friends concerned faces, "When.." he manages to get out, "When I was little, my dad hit me with his car and didnt even care."

Processing this, Carlos' eyebrows furrow, "So, that's why you dont want to jump out of the car?"

Sheepishly, Logan nods his head at the Latino, too embarassed to make eye contact. Despite his earlier anger towards his friend, Kendall knew that Logan was his _friend._ And friends stick together and support eachother, and confort eachother in time of need. The leader caught the pain in his friends eyes, and pulled him closer, embracing him in a hug. Logan didnt really take in the invite, probably due to embarassment, but Kendall went on, "Its okay. You can do this. I believe you can. We are your friends. And I, James, and Carlos will be by your side the whole time."

Logan looked up and smiled. Kendall went on, "And...if you _really_ dont want to do this, we dont have to. And we'll still stick with you."

Suddenly feeling better, and his confidence level rising, Logan smiled in assurance that he was okay to do this, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Lets do this."

James and Carlos playfully punched Logan, "There we go! Come on, lets do this!"

Logan smiled, pushing aside any feelings of fear or regret, and pushed on the door, getting ready to do this.

"One...Two..."

All four boys closed thier eyes in anticipation, as they waited for thier friend to say the last number.

"Three!"

The car doors flung open, followed by four teenagers who tucked and rolled, right out of the car.

**A/N- Theres more coming! I feel like my writting has been alittle off lately..sorry if it seems that way. Anyway, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanx for reviewing guys. Im sorry for anyone who's following 'And Then There Were None', I know I havent updated in a while, but I cannot for the life of me update that story. Everything Ive been trying to form into words is coming out like jiberrish. I will update as soon as I can write something that doesnt make me sound like 2 year old :P.**

**Hour 15**

**2:00 P.M.**

It was a shriek like a girl, but it was a shriek that sounded familiar, as if it came from...James!

Inevitably failing, the four boys, due to lack of experience- it's not like the boys have ever jumped out of a moving car before, the boys spiraled out of control. Disturbing on coming traffic on the busy streets of L.A., the boys had themselves in a bit of a tight situation.

"Oh my god!"

"Get outta the way, kid!"

James ducked, and shielded his face, as if that would prevent the car from hitting him.

It was a black Mercedez Benz, coming right at him. His three friends, standing on the side of the road, hopped over at the speed of light.

"James!"

The memory flashes before Carlos' eyes.

_"Mommy, mom! Look at it! Mommy!"_

_"Sweetie, mommy cannot pay attention to that right now."_

Carlos winces as the black vehicle swerves to the side, just in time for Kendall and Logan to reach at James and shove him out of the way, nearly tackling him and landing on top of him in the process.

The memory flashes once again, before Carlos' big brown eyes, and this time it's worse. He reminices on the impact of the scene, and he can almost see it when his mother's head hit the front of the car, and just like a horror movie blood splattered against the front window in a stereotypical matter.

From the second the opposing car hit his mother's vehicle when Carlos was six, Carlos knew he was going to be tramautized for life.

"Carlos!"

Kendall's voice snapped him back into reality, and Carlos glanced up. A giant U.P.S truck, coming in his direction, heading his way.

Carlos hesitated. Just like when he was six, it was happening again. In a mere 5 seconds, his mind jumped back and forth, resulting in him feeling dizzy. Maybe he should just let it hit him. He was responsible for his mother's death, maybe this was revenge. Karma. A taste of his own medicine. He did this to his mother, the same should be done back to him. The truck was approching him, and his mind was kicking at him telling him to move, and the Latino knew he was standing in the middle of the street, a truck seconds away from deforming him, but wasnt quite snapped out of his thoughts yet.

"Carlos, get outta the street!"

The teenagers blinks, and looks at the view infront of him, his legs wobbly, his mind spinning, he tasted bile in the back of his throat.

"CARLOS!"

The truck was infront of him, beeping, the driver in the front seat had an irrated look on his face as he shouted something Carlos couldnt quite process.

Not even able to process a scream, the black haired boy puts his hands infront of his face and winces, awaiting the impact.

"DUDE!"

Suddenly, he's snatched. Grabbed around the waist. Tackled to the ground, and pushed off, rolling to the side of the road.

He stands up, and dusts himself off, coughing as smoke and dust defiliate his lungs. And then he slapped across the face.

A hand reaches toward the smacked area, "Ow?"

"Dude?"

Carlos licked his lip, as sweat trickled down his face. Just been bought back to reality, the teenagers' mind was having a very hard time procesing. "S-sorry." He managed to spit out.

"Atleast," Logan's voice came in huffs at a time, bent over with his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath, "We are all okay now."

As three sets of eyes look up to thier leader, Kendall absent mindedly runs his fingers through his hair, as he found himself lost in his own thoughts.

"Kendall." James snapped his fingers.

"Yeah," the blonde pops his head up, and places his hands on his hips, "Alright..." his mind fuzzy, "We should..get going. We got along way ahead of us. We should...probably catch a ride."

Unassuring looks were passed on between the boys, and they huffed. Kendall opened his mouth in attempts to say something, but not too long before words escaped, Kendall was hit and flung forward.

The two so said, 'blackmailers' jumped out of the car and grabbed the boys around thier necks.

Struggling, and struggling, the four friends managed to escape bear-armed. James decked one of the men in the face, Logan kicking the other, and Kendall lead the pack into the blackmailer's mini van.

"Kendall!" Logan shrieked, strapping on his seat belt.

Kendall clicked on his seatbelt, as James and Carlos hopped into the backseat.

The raven haired boy exploded in his friend's face, "This is thier car! This is _stealing._ And you dont even have your permit!"

"I guess that's too bad...unless, Logie..?"

Logan lowered himself into his seat, "Im not driving."

"Good." Kendall smirked, pure and undeniable confidence written all over his face and all out seriousness visible in his eyes, the blonde sat back, narrowing his eyes, and started the car engine.

The two blackmailers getting themselves up on thier feet, Kendall gripped the steering wheel, put on a face that reminded Carlos of one of those professional race car drivers, and with little knowledge of how to drive, the blonde speeded off, passing the two blackmailers as they coughed up smoke they picked up from thier vehicle, full of unliscened teenagers speeding by.

And off they were, picking up what they can get, all to save thier loved ones. Even if it meant bending the laws.

**A/N- I feel like this was rushed. But yet again, when do I not doubt my writting? Anyway, I'll try to update my other stories, Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for all the great reviews, guys. As it is, Im currently a wreck studying. Midterms are Febuary 2nd and 3rd, and I currently have major events coming up for soccer, because we're making it up high into the tournaments and doing very well. So untill after all this is over, heres the deal. 'Ninteen Minutes'- that story is currently on haitus. I dont plan on updating untill..I want to say Febuary 6th. Okay? Okay. 'And Then There Were None'- I just updated that on Friday, and I want to update again by thursday..or friday, but Im not sure. Im hitting the books this weekend, so I dont know if it's possible to update this weekend. Anyway, sorry for the rant, but that's my status untill Febuary. I just broke the record for longest authors note ever, heres the next chapter!**

**Hour 16**

**3:00 P.M.**

Logan gripped the edge of his seat nervously and held on for dear god life.

"Would you calm down?" Carlos spat.

Logan shook his head.

The car was speeding, and Kendall was going a good 20 miles over the speed limit. As the car swerved quickly around the corner, cutting off three drivers who flipped them off and gave them the finger, Logan's eyes met the side rear view mirror.

"Kendall..."

"Logan! I will not slow down!"

"Nooo...I think you should speed up."

In the backseat seconds away from hurling, James nearly screamed, "Why?"

Kendall peered through the front mirror and caught sight of the vehicle following them.

Forthright and blunt, "The blackmailers caught another ride!" Logan shrieked.

Kendall cussed under his breath, and swung his head back, "Alright fellas," he gripped the steering wheel, "Hold on to your hats."

James hurled in th backseat, as Logan winced, not wanting to look back and see James. Then of course there was Carlos sitting next to James who let out, "Cool! Vomit!"

Clutching his stomach, the long haired boy looked up and gave a disgusted look at his friend.

Logan focused on his best friend, who had his eyes focused on the road. Kendall..he was always so...determined. Infact, in Logan's eyes, Kendall was one of the most intelligent people Logan knew. Even more intellegent than the socailly awkward but extremelly smart kids in his honors math class. Being the leader, the blonde had always been so determined. When put in a situation or given an assignment, the teenager was always so determined. He may have not been an honors student, but he worked VERY hard. Logan seemed to be one of the only few people who noticed that about him.

Now knowing Kendall's secret didnt really get to Logan. Didnt change his thoughts about his best friend. He was still determined, focused, hard working Kendall Knight. A great friend, leader, brother, and son. The tiny defect in the boy's learning abilities made no diffrence in Logan's eyes.

James began to empty his stomach again, as Carlos helped him calm down. The two of them making a rucus in the backseat, Kendall lowered himself into the driver's seat more and rolled his eyes.

Trying not to look at the road and hurl himself, Logan glanced at Kendall. "Kendall?"

The blonde didnt take his eyes off the road, "Yeah?"

The speeding car kept going as James and Carlos continued thier distructive ways in the backseat. Logan went on, "I just wanted to say sorry."

The car slowed down alittle bit, Kendall took his eyes off the road and glanced at Logan, curiosity in his eyes.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, as the car hit a bump.

Kendall immediatly focused his eyes back on the road, and blushed sheepishly.

There was an awkward silence, untill James emptied his stomach again, breaking the silence.

"No," Kendall shook his head, "I-Im sorry. What do you have to be sorry about? That's right, nothing. I..I cant even believe I did that to you."

"Did what?"

"Shoved you! Havent you tooken enough abuse from your father in the past? Im sorry. So sorry." Kendall let tears fall from his eyes as he bit his lip and shook his head, "Im a horrible friend."

"No." Logan put a hand on his shoulder as Carlos somehow managed to kick the back of Logan's head, "No. Your not. And I was thinking.." Logan's voice was shaking.

Kendall wiped tears. Logan went on, "I was thinking. About you, and I just wanted to say, I wanted to let you know..Im not gunna think of you any diffrently now. Really. In my eyes, your still a very bright, intellegent person. Dyslexia..that's just- it doesnt make a diffrence. I dont care how homo this sounds, but in my eyes, your still the same intellegent, determined person. And a great friend."

Logan noticed a spark in his friends' eyes, and a smile crept across the blonde's face, "Th-thank you."

Logan gave his signature side smile, "Anytime."

Ruining the perfect moment, the back of the car was hit by the vehicle the blackmailers were in, and all four boys propelled forward. This time, Carlos puking.

"Shit." Kendall sped up again, and kept going.

Logan frowned, and Kendall glanced back, "Did we loose 'em?"

"We did now." Carlos replied.

All four boys looked out the window, and the blackmailer's car was caught in between two other cars, and a giant garbage truck.

The four friends let out a shared sigh in relief, and Kendall slowed down. He parked infront of a hotel.

"The Melony hotel." Carlos read, as he climed out of the mini van and shut his door, James falling out after him and almost collapsing.

"I hear it's the best in L.A." Logan informed.

"Why dont we check in for a bit? Just take a rest." Kendall suggested.

The boys nodded, and Kendall led them in. The perky lady at the front desk gestured them with a warm smile as she giggled at thier wide eyes and gasps as they observed the well built, in very well condition, 5 star hotel. "Hi, how can I help you today?"

As Kendall began talking to the receptionist, the other guys leaned in, "You think we lost them?"

Logan shrugged at Carlos' question, "Not sure. For all we know, they could have a whole crew of guys all over L.A. looking for us."

James finally got himself together, "Well, we will just have to take what comes and keep on going with it."

Twirling thier hotel key, Kendall motioned the other guys to follow him, "Come on."

The teenagers were lead down a long hallway and into a fantastic hotel room.

"Oh, whoa," Carlos smiled, "I think we're gunna like it here."

Kendall nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Ha! A mini fridge clustered with snacks!" Logan shrieked.

Despite just being sick, James and Carlos began jumping on the bed and blasting the music.

Kendall sat down in a wheely chair in the corner of the room, and Logan came over next to him, tossing his a soda can.

"Thanks."

Logan nodded, and pulled over a chair, "Alright. We gotta come up with a plan."

His blonde friend opened the soda can, foam spuing out from it and he spun around in the chair to let it leak all over the trash can.

Kenall spun back around and raised his eyes at Logan as he began to open his soda can, as seeing the cans surely must have been shooken up.

Second thoughts, Logan put the can down on the table by him, "So."

Kendall put on his thinking face, as he tapped his hands on his lap, "Uhm..."

With no words to say, Kendall looked back up at his raven haired friend, who frowned.

"Great plan." Logan said sarcastically.

Kendall chuckled, "Why dont we just relax for now. Hey, wanna see something funny?"

"Sure." Logan replied, alittle uneasy.

Kendall smiled at Logan, then glanced up at James, who was bouncing on the bed with Carlos, "Hey James." he called over the music.

James stopped the music and hopped down, "Yeah?"

"Can you get me a soda can?"

"Er...sure..." he headed toward the mini fridge as Kendall and Logan tried to cover up thier laughs, inevitably failing.

"Here you go."

"Can you open it for me?" Kendall held back giggles.

"Sure...?" James opened the can, and soda spued out right in his face, Logan and Kendall cracking up.

"Very funny." James scoffed, setting down the can.

"Hey.." Carlos began, "Did..did you guys hear that?"

Everyone paused for a minute, "No." James said.

"Wait, shush."

_Thump Thump Thump_

Kendall caught James and Logan's eyes go wide, as the door was knocked down.

Kendall cooly spun around in his chair in curiousity, and there it was.

The blackmailers were standing in the door, cracking thier knuckles. You really cannot escape from your secrets, can you?

**A/N- Oh boy. Sorry if this chapter seemed alittle Kendall and Logan centric. Not all the chapters are gunna be like that, but I still felt like there was a dispute that was not yet quite settled between Logan & Kendall. Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Yeah so Im either spending all weekend either studying for exams, or on fanfiction. ...Yeah I think Id rather be writting on fanfiction. Oh, and this stinks because exams were now moved to a week later, to the 12th & 13th. So I made a whole study schedule (yes, I made a study schedule, dont laugh) and now its all messed up cause they changed the dates. Humph. *crosses arms over chest and pouts* Anyway, thanxx for the reviews, here ya go :)**

**Hour 17**

**4:00 PM**

"Run!"

"Oh my god!"

"Uh..alittle help here?"

"Agh! Let go, stop!"

They were tearing apart what was once the perfect hotel room.

Kendall ducked a punch, and swung at one guy. Logan hopped over a chair, and splashed soda in the other guy's face.

The men were both drawn aback for a second, surprised they were getting whooped by a few teenage boys. But they werent giving up yet.

One man grabbed James by the wrist and flung him into the bedside table, knocking things over that landed on James' head, causing him to wince in pain. Carlos knocked over chairs that were set up in a nice lounge looking area in the middle of the room, as all Kendall and Logan tried to catch thier breath.

Suddenly, the two men had Kendall, Carlos, and Logan backed up in a corner. Blood leaking from his head, James jumped up and hopped on one of the men's backs, and the two went on wrestling from there.

Carlos, Kendall, and Logan worked on a three point plan. Kendall shoved the other guy into a shelf full of books an CD's, followed by Logan who kicked him in the stomach, finishing with Carlos who grabbed a flower vase and smashed it over his forehead.

The other man threw James off of him, and the long haired boy quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Room ser- AH!" A nice, young, hotel maid entered the room with some clean sheets, to find the room a mess, and these 6 men fighting.

The four friends practically shoved the maid out of the way, as they dodged for the door and ran out for thier lives.

With a panicked face and fear in her eyes, the hotel maid stared at the two blackmailers. One of the blackmailer pulled a 50 dollar bill out of his pocket and shoved it down the maid's shirt. "You didnt see nothing, sweetcheeks, huh?"

Backed up against the wall with a bribe now shoved in her bra, the maid nodded, then the two blackmailers gave her a stare before leaving to go chase after the boys.

"I assure you, you'll love it her, Ms Lavigne."

Outside of the Melony Hotel, the famous Avril Lavigne steps out of her pink car, and is greeted by her agent, body guard, and her butler.

"Its the best hotel in L.A." her butler assures her as she climbs out of her car.

"Yes, and we'll keep the papparazzi out of your way, okay?" her agent says.

Avril Lavigne nods, and she slips on her sunglasses and hood so that she isnt recognized by paparazzi, or fans, and they enter the hotel.

Ignoring the nasty looks they recieved, the boys ran through the hotel hallways, knocking things out of people's hands, and even knocking people over.

Kendall James Carlos and Logan finally made it out of the hotel and looked around, nervously.

"Kendall!" James panicked.

"Uh...Logan, brains..now!"

Logan shook his head, "Uh..."

"Car!" Kendall snapped his fingers, as he ran to the pink car that sits parked infront of them.

Kendall hops into the pink convertable, followed by James then Carlos.

"Kendal! This is gunna be the second car we've hi-jacked today!" Logan shrieks.

"Yeah, I know. Now get in."

The paranoid boy rolls his eyes, and hops into the passenger's seat, as Kendall begins hotwiring the car.

"You know how to hotwire a car?"

Kendall looks up at his naive friend, "Yeah..kinda."

"Well..where'd you learn from?"

Kendall sits back up and shrugs, "I knew a guy."

Logan sits back and nods, typical response.

"Alright, let's get this bad boy started." Kendall grips the steering wheel.

"Bad boy?" Comes from Carlos in the backseat, "It's pink."

"Oh would you shush?"

The Latino puts his hands up in a defensive matter, "Okay..just saying."

The two blackmailers run out into the lobby, knocking people over as well. They speed around the corner, and almost reach the entrance, untill they knock into an elderly woman.

The women, probably no older than 70, topples to the ground. She stands up and dusts herself off, giving the two men a look that she couldve just killed them right there.

"Oh, I-Im sorry man. I-I mean Ma'm."

The elderly women hits him with her cane, "My children never call me anymore!"

The two blackmailers look at eachother and shrug. They give the old lady a confused face, "Uhm..sorry about that?"

She snickers, "Stupid!" Then hits him in the shin with her cane, and walks off.

He grabs his leg and winces in pain, as his partner tries not to laugh, failing and then recieving a death stare from the other blackmailer.

By the time the two blackmailers had made it outside, the boys were just leaving off, in a pink convertable.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan look back to see the blackmailers standing outside the hotel, frustrated looks on thier faces for just missing the boys.

The boys silently cheered to themselves for making it out, but little did they know that they had just hi-jacked Avril Lavinge's car.

**A/N- Now this chapter, must remind you of the Drake & Josh Go Hollywood movie, right? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanxxx for the reviews :D. So, somebody asked me if in the Drake & Josh movie, it was Tony Hawk's car that they took, yeah it was. But if I used that, it would be more like copying than a parody. **

**Hour 18**

**5:00 PM**

"Kendall!"

"What?"

"You should REALLY slow down!"

"Why?"

Sirens go off in the backround, and the red and blue lights flash.

Logan bites his lip, "That's why."

"Shit!" Kendall swings his head back, "Alright everybody just stay calm."

"Kendall," James leans over and says through gritted teeth, "What are you going to tell the officer? Oh, the reason why you were speading was because two blackmailers are out to kill us because we wont admit to the world that I have cancer, you have dyslexia, Carlos is responsible for his mom's death, and Logan was a victim of child abuse for the first years of his life?" James exclaimed.

Logan sunk into his seat at the words of that. There were times when the traumatized boy just wanted to crawl up into a little ball and hide himself from the world. At the sound of James' thick words escaping his mouth and left to hang in thin air, leaving whoever wanted to just reach out and grab those words, to contort and twist them in the most demon of ways. Logan shivered.

"Calm down," his blonde friend ordered, "I'll think of something. Just relax."

James scoffed and rolled his eyes, falling back into his seat in disbelief.

As soon as the officer aproached, all four boys tensed up a little bit.

"Uh, why, hello officer."

The police officer gives him a suspicious look, scribbling something into his clipboard. Before he could even speak, "We're sorry officer!" Logan blurtes out.

Logan's face heated up as he felt his friends eyes on, but that didnt stop him from rambling, "See, we didnt mean to speed, but like...just, these guys are after us, and they want us to admit secrets to the world and just..they chased in to the hotel room, and gosh, we knocked over everything..and..and..that poor scared maid...and...we were going to-"

"Stop, stop right there, son," the officer cut him off, "It's okay...we already know."

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, "You do?"

The officer nodded, "Yupp. And we've already got people out to take care of those two guys. You wont be bothered by them any longer."

A wave a relief flew over all four boys' heads, and the officer went on, "But uhm..we are going to need you to come back with us for some questions..you know, just to proove your inisint."

The four friends nodded in agreement, hopping out of the car.

"Oh, uhm, one more thing,"James began, "Uh...well, this car..it's not really ours..and uhm.."

"Oh," the officer said with a smirk as he glanced at the pink convertable, "Yeah" he licked his lips, a grin escaping his face as he said cassually and with ease, "Dont worry. You wont be needing that...or any other car for long."

James glanced at Logan, who just shrugged, as Kendall stayed close and backed up as a guard towards his friends, "Huh?"

"Oh..yeah..uhm.." the officer began, as he lead the police van, and another officer stepped out, "Uhm..how do I put this." he glanced at the other officer, and at the same time, the officer's yanked off thier badges, and smashed them on the ground.

Logan bent over, examing the now smashed badges, as his friends all scratched thier heads in confusion, while the 'officers' chuckled and shook thier heads in amusement.

"Fake!" Logan exclamied, "These are fake badges...you guys arent cops!"

One 'officer' stepped forward, "Well look who finally caught on."

In the blink of an eye, they were snatched.

All over again, the four boys were thrown into the backseat of a van, but this time, there was an officer back there with them to assure they dont try to escape.

**A/N- Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhhh. -heh, get it? Like they usually do on the show, when they play the depressing "oh's" from thier theme song in the backround whenever something goes wrong..yeah? You get it. You like it? Of course you do. ANYWAY. Midterms are Monday and Tuesday, then IM DONE and I will be FREE and able to UPDATE. Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey, you. Yeah you. Check out my profile page. I'll be updating at the bottom, everytime I work on a chapter of one of my stories and how far Ive progressed into it. Anyway, midterms are OVER! I swear I didnt think I was gunna survive through the last week. Luckily, I passed all my exams :D Guys, this chapter was so hard to write. I think Im coming down with a bad case of writters block..**

**Hour 19**

**6:00 P.M.**

A black minivan speading at nearly 50miles per hour arrives infront of an abandoned building in some place by the name of the-middle-of-freakin-nowhere.

Gasps of air came in short breaths to the four boys as they were finally released from the suffocating, stuffy, muggy van. With little breath, Kendall attempted at swinging a punch, only to get him, and his friends handcuffed.

Kicking and screaming, the four friends were pulled against thier will into the old, small building. The building was nothing more of a warehouse, but it looked suspicous. No sign in front indicating what this building couldve been, nor any evidence of who it belongs to. It couldve easily been mistooken as a house, if one didnt know any better.

The back entrance was old and musty. The dumpster next to it didnt help the repulsive smell, either. One of the men, a brown beard with hints of gray in it and a scratchy voice fussed and fiddled with the nob, then turned to his partners. They lightly pushed him aside, and one held the nob, while the other got himself together, then ran right into the door. He reminded Carlos much of himself.

The door eventually made a creaking sound, and everyone looked in awe as it slowly fell to the pavement. The three men entered, roughly dragging the boys with them.

"Bill. Tim." One of the fake officers wiped his hands on his pants as he greeted the two blackmailers from before, who were inside the building.

The two blackmailers stepped forward with a smirk on thier faces, eyeying the four boys who lay hopelessly handcuffed on the ground, each held lightly around the shirt collar by the fake officers.

"Logan," James whispered, "Brains. Now."

Sweat paced down the raven haired boy's face as he gulped, deep in thought, "Well...theres...5 of them and four of us..." he whispered in reply, "..and uhm, they are all huge..so..yeah."

"That doesnt help!" James almost said aloud, then immediatly snapped his mouth shut.

Kendall and Carlos gave James a look that couldve just killed him right there.

The blackmailers went on, "Well...well...well..what are we going to do with you boys?"

The boys stayed silent.

"Let em go, fellas." he ordered, and the boys' shirts were let go off.

The blackmailers stood over the boys who lay on the ground, "I say we keep em here untill the press confrence tonight. 'At way they cant escape." One of them suggested, then spit on the ground.

"Where are our friends?" Carlos yelled, refering to Camille, Katie, Jo and Stephanie.

One man stepped forward and leaned right over Carlos, fierce eyes and breathing down the sixteen year old's neck, he stared at him for a few seconds, "You let us take care of them. We assure you they are just fine." he chuckled, then backed away.

"You realize you cant keep us here, right? This is kidnapping!" Logan announced.

"HA!" One man laughed, over dramatically, "Like anyone cares." he added coldly.

Kendall threw his head back, letting out a huff.

"Oh, dont worry, 'Kenny'," one of them stepped forward, reffering to Kendall by the cute nickname Katie uses, which sort of makes the boys Kendall wonder how much these blackmailers actually know about him, "Your sister will be just fine. Only if you admit your secrets to the world."

"You cant get us to admit anything!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall, it's no use." James said in a hushed voice, leaning over towards his friend.

"No!" Kendall spat back, raising his voice, "These morons cant get us to do shit! We dont have to take this from them!"

"Kendall, shush." Logan instructed.

"No! This isnt fair, this isnt right! Let us free, what did we ever do to you? You guys are all a discrace to me! What kind of a sick, SICK person _blackmails_ and then _kidnapps_ children? What is wrong with you, you sick men? Your a discrace to me! Your all a big discrace! Sick sick men -"

Kendall was cut off by the five men who reached out and grabbed him, along with his friends, and dragged them off kicking and flailing thier arms and legs around.

As they were pulled away, Kendall continued his raged rant, "Sick! Your sick! Sick men! Stop it, let me down this instint! Sick men!"

"Gosh, Kendall it's no use." Logan shook his head, as he was thrown over one man's shoulder.

"Stupid, stupid, sick people!" Kendall began to hit the man who was carrying him, as the other guys rolled thier eyes and shook thier heads at his indenail ranting.

And off they were carried, into cages, and locked away, even despite the blond boy's arguments.

**A/N- La la la la laundry song, laundry song, sing about your laundry all day long, la la la la laundry song, laundry song, sing about your laundry all day long. ..What? Oh, that song? Yeah, thats from Spongebob. Ah, and yes, I do still watch that spongey yellow freak. ANYWAY. So yeah, people, check out my profile page, at the bottom. And review, too. Untill next chapter, always remember, and NEVER forget...  
..Uh..Yeah, I forgot. Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing :) Not much to say..suprisingly..**

**Hour 20**

**7:00 PM**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Logan rolled his eyes, huffed, and sat back against the cold, hard, wall.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

James sat on the ground, obsessing over himself in his mirror, "Gosh!" he was freaking out, "The tempurature in this room is not good for my complexion!" the concieted boy shrieked.

"How does the tempurature effect your facial complexion?" the smart one questioned.

"It..just does, okay?" he snapped back.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Hey what's that thumping sound?" James questioned.

"It's meee," came the depressed voice from Carlos in the corner, "Its just me hitting my head against this wall," Carlos continued to hit his head back and forth against the wall, "Maybe soon enough my head will crack open and all blood will come rushing out, and keep rushing andrushing untill Im dead. Oh sweet blissful death."

And then there was Kendall. He hadnt calmed down yet, and doesnt look like he will be anytime soon. Raged with fear, the teenager paced back and forth in the tiny jail cell they were locked in. He pounded on the walls, fiddled with the bars, and pulled on his hair vigorously while pacing back and forth.

He jiggled the bars, "Let us out!"

"Kendall," tired, Logan still stressed for his friend, "It's no use.." Logan was too tired to even argue. Plus, he seemed to be the only sane one of his friends right now.

So he lay back and watch the blonde pace to the wall and pound on it with his fists for a few seconds, then walk back and forth between walls in the tiny, crammed cell.

As seeing his other friends were crazy, Logan stood up, finally giving in, "Okay. That's it. We arent getting anywhere like this."

He glanced at Carlos, who continued to bang his head against the wall, "Carlos." The Latino piped up, and Logan went on, "Stop hitting your head against the wall. It's not humanly possible to die by having all the blood rush out of your head, anyway."

Smirking to himself when Carlos obeyed, Logan went on, "James. You look _fine._"

And then onto Kendall. The raven haired boy reached out and grabbed his fierce friend by the arm, and whipped him around, despite his figiting.

"Kendall!" Logan finally snapped.

Drawn aback by his usually calm friend's actions, Kendall quickly obeyed.

"Now," Logan instructed carefully, "We can find a way out of this. Dont worry."

Nearly quarter to eight rolled around, and the boys found them selves at loss of a plan.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, exausted.

Kendall met eyes with Logan and yawned.

"Any plan yet?"

"Nope."

"What about you, Carlos?"

Carlos shook his head.

"James?"

Kendall's eyes waundered around the small cage they were locked in, and caught something. He stood up in curiousity, "Guys."

His friends following, Kendall climbed up ontop of a few boxes and crates in the corner, and found it.

With one eyebrow raised, the blonde boy turned around to face his friends, and they nodded with him.

As soon as the boys heard footsteps coming closer, they immediatly plopped back down, inevitably failing and knocking some crates down with them.

"What's going on in here?"

Sitting cross legged on the floor, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall all glanced up at the man standing in front of them.

"Oh," Logan began as he started patting James' hands, "We're playing patty cake. Care to join?"

The man shook his head, glanced at them suspicously, and left off.

As soon as he was gone, Kendall stared at his destination above the crates in the corner, and smirked, "If there's a way in, then there is always a way out."

**A/N- Guys, And Then There Were None, is almost over. -tear- That story is my baby, and theres only one more chapter left. And this story is almost over, too. Man, they grow up so fast. Ahem, anyway, I updated And Then There Were None, and I want to update the next chapter of this by...I wanna say Thursday. But no promises. Speaking of Canada, did you know that they're flag is just a leaf? Like what is that? Im not making any sense, review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I finished And Then There Were None, and Im starting a Logan centric story is up if you guys want to check it out. Then, after this story, Im starting a drama filled story that mostly centers around James whumpage. So, if either of you are Logan or James lovers, I'd suggest checking those out soon. Thanks for chapter!**

**Hour 21**

**8:00 PM**

Kendall hoped up over the boxes and crates, "Come on, Logan, push harder!"

Over the enormous pile of boxes and crates, to the boy's surprise, was an escape. There was no wall, nor was there a fence there. The area was just covered by a million boxes and crates.

"Im..trying.." Logan struggled.

Lucky enough, all four boys were able to get over the top and make it to the other side.

"Whao.." Carlos gawked at the scene infront of them, "Its a..."

"Money factory." James finished.

"Nuh-uh," Logan shook his head, "Something does seem right..about these machines.."

Infront of the boys, were a a few machines. Copy righting machines. That printed money. Copy righting machines that were printing money. Something was funky about that.

"Come with me." Kendall alters, his friends following behind him.

Kendall ducked behind one of the machines, as a women carrying a clipboard passed by.

"All they want is money," James practically spat, "It all makes sense now."

Ignoring James' comment, the blonde peered around to find a clear exit.

"No really," James went on, "All this fake money, all these lies. They only want us to go to that press confrence so that way they can get money out of the gossip."

The blonde blinked. His friend's logic did seem to make sense, "Your right."

The concieted boy nodded, "See. When am I not right?"

Logan blinked, thinking.

"Logan, I know that face. That's your thinking face."

He bit his bottom lip, "Well, maybe if we can find a way to distract them all...then.." he trailed off.

James snapped his fingers, "Thats it! We need a distraction. Carlos, go create a distraction."

"What, why me?"

"Because, I cant get my hair ruined."

"But James, why cant someone else-"

"Alright! Stop!" Kendall but in, "Carlos. You see that big fan over there?"

He nodded.

"I need you to go turn that fan on, okay?"

"But wont that blow everything around?" he asked, oblivious.

"Yeah, that's the point."

Carlos patted his helmet, and took a deep breath, "Let's do this." then ran off towards the fan.

"Logan," he began after Carlos left, "I need you to get that ladder in the far corner and set it up against the beam up above us."

Fear in his eyes, but Logan nodded, and crept off towards the ladder.

"James, you come with me." Kendall instructed, and the two crawled along the floor, trying thier best not to be seen.

Licking his lips, Carlos made his way toward the giant red fan on the far end of the buiding, and pulled himself together. He ducked when a man walked by, then popped back up, and grabbed the handle to the fan. It was jammed.

He pulled vigorously on the handle, but to no avail. Finally, his eye spotted a fire extinguisher up against the wall behind him, and his plan fell into place. The teenager got a tight grip on the extinguisher, and smashed it with all his might on the handle bar. The handle made a dent, and Carlos continued to smash untill the handle finally budged. Soon enough, the fan began to wind up, and Carlos smashed the handle one more time, causing it to shoot out in full blast.

"Yes!" he silently cheered to himself, then popped down behind a bunch of boxes.

Due to the wild wind wailing from the fan, copyrighted money was suddenly flying all throughout the building. Confused and irratated men and women throughout the building struggled to grab thier piles of money and keep it down, failing in thier attempts.

"Shut that fan off!" one of the blackmailers screamed over the vicous winds.

A women rushed towards the fan, and tried to pull on the busted handle, "It's jammed!"

"Well pull harder!"

She struggled, "I cant!"

He groaned, then rushed toward her, mumbling to himself questioning how the fan even got on. He , too, tried to pull on it, only to fail in his attempts. "Dammit," he cussed, then screamed out, "Who turned this fan on?"

He recieved no response, then marched off into the middle of the building, "Well, catch the money!"

Money was flying everywhere like crazy, and at the top of the beam, Logan started to catch some, and shove it in his pocket, "Man. Life is crazy in L.A. sometimes."

"Hey!" one man screamed, and pointed to James and Kendall, who were trying to run across the building, "The kids escaped! Get 'em!"

James and Kendall quickly scurried up the ladder, meeting Logan at the top of the beam.

"Get those hooligans!" The angry blackmailer screamed, his face turning mad red.

A few men ran up ran toward the ladder, and one man began to climb up.

"James! Do something!" Logan panicked.

Standing right at the egde of the beam by the ladder and with sweat trickling down his forehead, James bit his lip, then leaned over, slowly pushing the ladder out of the way.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" The man yelped on his way down, as the ladder slowly tipped backwards.

"Hey! Kids! Get down from there!"

"Never!" Kendall replied stubbornly.

"Hey, theres another one over here!" A lady in the far corner screamed, pointing at Carlos.

Panicked and without thinking, the Latino grabbed the fire extinguisher and knocked the lady upside the head with it. As she fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding nose, Carlos hopped over the boxes and punched a few other guys in the face.

"Catch him!"

Ignoring protests, Carlos continued to run untill he reached his friends. He glanced up at them, shrugging.

"Carlos! Watch out!" Logan screamed.

A man came up from behind Carlos and punched him in the face. Carlos kicked him in the stomach, and the man swung for another punch that Carlos ducked.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted.

"Yeah?"

"You see those giant tins over there?"

"Yup?"

"Get those and lets knock them over!"

Liking his friend's devious plan, Kendall headed toward the giant tin cans, and tried to push the heavy objects, "Guys, help." he strained.

Immediatly, the two boys rushed to help Kendall, and they used all thier might to shove the gigantic tins cans.

"Guys! Help!" Carlos shouted, ducking a punch, then bit the guy's arm.

Kendall, Logan, and James exchanged glances, then nodded.

Money continued to blow around everywhere, and everyone ran around like mad men. Three boys standing ontop of the balcony shoved the enormous, heavy, dangerous tin cans down, leaving them to plummit toward the bottom, and hit whoever it wants in the head with it.

**A/N- Guys my writting in this chapter was HORRIBLE and made me sound like a TWO YEAR OLD. Im SO SORRY. But Im so lost, because when I outlined this, I was outling it as if the story was called '23 hours' and only planned for it to be 23 CHAPTERS long. Because Im so stupid. *FACEPALM* So, next chapter may be cut alittle short. Like, very short. But I PROMISE, for what I have planned for chapters 23 and 24, then those last two chapters will be WAY better. Please review even though this chapter sounds like dog poo. And check out my new story, 'Those Lost Eyes' if you guys like Logan angst!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey thanks for reviewing :) So I have to warn you this chapter will be cut alittle short, because I told you last chapter, me just being the dunce I am, outlined the story wrong. Ugh.**

**Hour 22**

**9:00 PM**

"Jump! NOW!"

The enormous tin clashed against the cold hard floor, hitting it with a thud. But it wasnt over yet, the tin decided to erupt.

As soon as it hit the ground, this sticky substance exploded from it and covered most of the people standing around it.

"Kendall! Nows our chance! Jump!" Logan shouted.

Kendall stood frozen.

Logan approached his friend, resting a hand on his shoudler, "Dude. Come on."

The blonde snapped out of his daze, "What?"

"JUMP!"

"Wait..huh? No!"

Logans eyes went wide at his absent minded friend, "Dude, theres a rope over there, go grab it, and jump off.

Following his witty friend's instructions, Kendall grabbed the rop that hung lifelessly from the ceiling, got a tight grip on it, and swung off, yelping.

"Kendall!" Carlos ducked, and behind him three men wound up getting kicked in the face by Kendall's swinging feet.

By the fan, Kendall jumped off, landing on a pile of boxes, and rubbing his aching head.

"Get down!" A man screamed.

Logan nodded at James, and the two of them pushed a box off the balcony, this one filled with feathers. The sticky substance stuck to some people below attracted the feathers, and now made them look more redicolous than ever.

The rope swung back toward the two boys, and Logan grabbed it and swung off, money still flying everywhere. As Logan swung he kicked his feet, knocking out several people below. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos began wrestling with people down below, while James anxiously grabbed the rope and swung off.

A noise complaint and several other disturbances were called down to the Los Angeles police department. A police car, followed by several other police cars swerved around the corner, and ended up infront of what looked to be an abandoned small factory building.

Money rained inside the building, as everyone inside bickered and fought. James swung from the rope, and the doors busted open.

"Alright, everybody freeze!"

James flew off the rope, landing on his knees on the cold floor.

The police were here.

**A/N- So guys, after this story, Im posting a new story called 'Couldnt Live Without Eachother' it mostly centers around James whumpage, for those of you James fans, but its also gunna be JAM PACKED with DRAMA! Soooo much drama. Most of the drama I have planned is inspired by Degrassi promos, and it will be great! So you guys might want to check that out. Even though the whole plot centers around James whumpage, theres plenty of angst and whumpage for everyone. So that story will be posted the day after I finish this.  
Guys, I might even update this story by tomorow. And the last chapter is gunna blow you away, promise. Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Not much to say, I just posted last chapter alittle more than '24 Hours' ago...Pfffftttt...  
Ahem. Next chapter.**

**Hour 23**

**10:00 PM**

"Everybody freeze!"

The police were here.

They say it's not when youve lost all hope that give up, that it's when youve lost all trust, all love. At this moment, James sort of felt like dissagreeing. He's lost all hope. He gives up.

Someone finally shut off the fan, and the money began to stop blowing around, and people were finding themselves in handcuffs.

There was probably a good 10-15 police officers flooding the building at the moment, and one stood over James, shouting, "Alright, I want somebody to explain what's happening, right this instant!"

When no response came out of anybody, the officer helped James off his feet and bought everyone's attention to him, "Okay. We'll play this the hard way. Does somebody want to explain to me, why this teenager is covered in blood?"

James glanced down at himself, not even realizing that he was covered in blood from wrestling around.

"Officer," Kendall spoke up. A police officer held him with his arms behind his back, the blonde squirmed, "Can I explain everything? It's gunna be a long story, though."

"Let 'em go." The head officer instructed the officer holding Kendall.

Kendall was released, and he spilled his heart out. All from the beginning. He spit out about how James woke up first and saw the papers slipped under the door, and how theyre secrets were written all over them, and how Kendall still feels guilty about shoving Logan and telling him that he deserved his father's beatings, and how that bottle with the note flew through the window, and how they met up with the blackmailers son, and how they stole a pink convertible, and how they got tricked by a fake officer and got locked up here and how they escaped and then discovered that this was a fake money factory, all practically in one breath.

To the boys surprise, it didnt take long to get the blackmailers to confess.

The four best friends high fived. They could practically get through anything together, with alittle teamwork. It was times like this when they realized, no matter how much they seemed to annoy eachother sometimes, they cant stay mad for long. Besides, they wouldnt be able to live without eachother.

So in the end it didnt really bother Kendall that Logan and Jo were together. As long as Logan was happy, Kendall was too. It also didnt seem to bother Logan that James and Camille were together. If James was happy, so was Logan. Carlos couldnt possibly stay mad at his friends for keeping secrets. Esecailly if he, on the other hand was keeping a secret, too. The same goes for James, he doesnt care. He wouldnt be able to live without these guys, he loves them.

Laughing and smiling like nothing in last 23 hours had just happened, the guys walked out into the parking lot, high fiving.

"Man, arent we lucky?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," Kendall spoke up, holding out the map from the bottle they retrieved earlier, "We still havent found the girls yet."

"Man, how are we gunna get there?" Logan questioned, looking up at the dark sky.

"You boys alright?" a police officer with another man approaced them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Carlos responded, raising a brow at the man, "Uhm..who's he?"

"Oh, me? Yeah, uhm, about that. Im Avril Lavinge's manager."

"Avril Lavinge?" Carlos repeated.

"The pop star?" squeaked Logan.

"That hot blonde?" James' jaw dropped, and the arrogant teenager ignored the confused looks he recieved.

"Yeah. You kids know that pink car you all stole? Well that was hers'."

The boys began to panick, "Listen, we're so sorry, just we didnt know, and those guys were chasing us and we-"

"It's alright, it's alright. She said if she was being chased by two pshycopaths she'd do the same thing."

A wave of relief flew over all four boy's heads, and Logan spoke up again, "But, we still need to get the girls!"

"You kids need a ride somewhere?" Lavigne's manager offered, jiggling the keys.

The boys smiled, nodding there heads, then snatched the keys and ran towards the pink convertable.

**A/N- Guys this chapter was so incredibly rushed its not even funny. I have to admit, after like the 19th chapter, I sort of kind of just like gave up on this. Im so sorry guys D: Ehh..oh well, but theres one more chapter left, and I promise next chapter will be great, the guys are actually gunna do something you wont expect. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- So like. This is like the last chapter. I have to admit, after like the 19th chapter I sorta kinda just like gave up on this story…sorry guys. But anyway, after this I will have a new drama packed story coming out that mostly centers around Jamie whumpage, but trust me, for what Ive got outlined, theres angst in there for everyone.**

Hour 24

8:00 AM ((the next morning))

"Excuse me," Kendall tapped the microphone, clearing his throat as everyone began to calm down, "Can I please have everyone's attention, please?"

The four boys stood on the stage, glancing down at Camille, Katie, Jo, and Stephanie who stood below them. As people settled down, Kendall fixed the microphone, and looked around observing the area.

Everyone took their seats, as an awkward silence passed over while they waited for Kendall to speak up.

"So," he began, "Uhm..we were supposed to attend a press conference last night. Which, of course, didn't happen."

A man in his seat raised his hand.

"Yes sir?"

"Yeah. Uhm, that's the thing. We all showed up here last night expecting a press conference. So I find it alittle unfair that you bail out, then decide that your going to expect us all here at 8:00 the next morning."

James grabbed the microphone, "Uh, for the record, we were well, uh, kidnapped!"

Kendall snatched it back, "Listen. Everybody calm down. We are sorry for the inconvience, but we have an explanation. Now if everyone will just listen, then we will go on."

The blonde boy glanced at his friends, who nodded in approval, and he took a deep breath, going on, "We were originally called here, against our will. As in, we were blackmailed."

A few dramatic gasps came from the crowd, and the teenager went on, "We were told we had to admit our secrets to the world. Uhm," he scratched his forehead, "Our loved ones were tooken from us, and locked up." he gestured toward the girls, "The only way to get them back, is if we admitted our secrets. Now, sometimes, things work out for the best, and it's the universal truth that states the bad guy, never wins. So fortunatly, we were able to retrieve our friends."

Running a hand through his dirty blonde locks, Kendall observed the crowd, watching as people's facail expressions changed, "But, we didnt stop there. We've decided, that maybe it was time. Time to stop holding back. Time to admit out secrets to the world. Let the world truly know who we are. So we are done holding back. Maybe those blackmailers have a point. Maybe they were aiming for something good, and didnt even realize it. This is our chance, now. To not hold back anymore. So, I, Kendall Knight.."

Kendall glanced at the crowd, took a deep breath, and held his head high with pride. Pride that showed he wasnt afraid to face the world with a secret too big.

"..Am dyslexic."

A few noises came spuing from the audience, as he quickly passed the mic to James, "And I, James Diamond..." he swallowed hard, "Have cancer."

Looks of pity and utter surprised rose over, and he quickly added, "But am recovering."

The crowd now seemed intrigued, and eager to know more. Carlos grabbed the microphone.

"Now, my secret. Well," he drummed his fingers on the podium, sweat trickling down his forehead, but when he recieved the assuring looks from his friends, his face lightened up and he went on, "I am semi responsible for my mother's death. But that's okay. We all feel guilty, and we've all made mistakes. And on this long journey, with the help of my friends, of course, I've learned that great lesson."

The audience smiled, but quickly turned thier attention toward Logan. He grabbed the microphone, fear plastered on his face, but Kendall smiled at him, and a sigh of relief flew over so sollenly. He cleared his throat, and faced the crowd with big eyes and pride.

"For the first few years of my life, I was a victim of child abuse."

Over the course of 24 hours, the boys have fought betrayal, friendship, romance, and fight for the lives of one's they fear could be lost forever. And they learned something even stronger, better than that. And it was that they should never be too burdened by a secret too big for them. And it was all worth it.

**A/N- Wasnt expecting that, were you? Thanks to all who stuck through with me, even if I did kind of give out toward the end. I will have 'Couldnt Live Without Eachother' posted probably within the next two days. Thank you, love you all! :)**


End file.
